


More than enough

by dreigiau



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27479725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreigiau/pseuds/dreigiau
Summary: Spoilers up to 2x115The Mighty Nein had descended into the first Aeor excavation site in pursuit of the Tomb Takers, but it's not about to be an easy ride. An icy encounter with a remorhaz leaves Beau in need of warmth, and who better to provide it than a certain barbarian?Yasha's attentiveness leaves Beau vulnerable and a much needed acknowledgment of that letter rears its head.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha
Comments: 28
Kudos: 367





	More than enough

**Author's Note:**

> I usually like to stick to (mostly) canon-compliant, short one shots but I couldn't help myself from exploring how these two idiots might finally have that much needed conversation. 
> 
> And then 10,000 words later my entire day was gone!

The remorhaz had Yasha grappled in it’s jaws and that fucking sucked, Beau knew from experience. 

Wasting no time in finishing off the frost gnoll she had been fighting with a hard blow from the Belaber, Beau bumped her fists together watching the Maelstrom gloves come to life as she used all her strength to push herself off her feet and in the direction of Yasha’s attacker. 

As soon as she was within twenty feet she attacked, watching the lightning spark across the beast’s body. Hearing the cry of pain that it emitted brought a small smile to her face as she made a three point landing just ten feet from the creature. 

She looked up at it, blue eyes scanning the wound and then quickly checking on Yasha. 

“Hey, worm!” she shouted in the direction of the creature, eager to steal its attention. “Get the fuck off of her, if anyone’s putting their mouth on that woman it better be me!” she declared and took up a defensive stance as the remorhaz’s red eyes fixed on her. “Yeah come on then, you fucker” 

Beau was prepared for it to release Yasha and lunge at her, she knew she was fast enough to leap out of it’s way, but it caught her off guard. Instead of it’s large head it was the tail that whipped around and struck Beau hard in the chest, the power behind the hit more than enough to throw her across the cavern. 

“Beau!” Yasha and Jester shouted simultaneously but both were powerless to stop it as Beau’s body crashed to the iced ground, moments later slipping beneath the cracked sheet and into the icy depths below. 

Yasha struggled in the grip of her captor but couldn’t escape, couldn’t get to Beau and she knew the monk’s small human body was on borrowed time. 

A rage unlike any she had ever felt burst through her body, her eyes blackening the way they had whenever she had released her necrotic shroud, and her hands whitening as they gripped Skingorger. 

A loud cry emanated from her body as she used all of her strength, muscles bulging, to fight the creature’s grip just enough that she could swing her attack towards it, Skingorger piercing the heavily armoured flesh and tearing through as if it were nothing. 

The remorhaz’s grip on Yasha loosened as it was ripped in two by the rusted blade and she immediately turned fully towards it, kicking with a strength she didn’t know she had, watching as the beast’s slain body fell to the ground a few feet away. 

Her breathing was heavy as she stared at the body, blood pooling around it and staining the snowy ground it lay on. She held Skingorger limply in her hands, dark eyes glaring into the beast’s gaping wound, before Jester’s cry of “Yasha!” broke through her rage-filled haze, bringing her back to the present. 

Her eyes snapped to the tiefling who was standing at the edge of the broken ice sheet where they had last seen Beau disappear. The sword fell from her grip, _clanging_ loudly as it hit the ground, but Yasha didn’t notice. Nothing mattered. Nothing but getting to Beau. 

She rushed to Jester’s side and before her friend could even get out the words to remind the barbarian that she was resistant to the cold Yasha had made the decision for them. She dived into the freezing cold water, eyes desperately searching for any sign of their monk - _her_ monk. 

It was dark beneath the ice sheet and Yasha’s darkvision was no help in her attempt to identify the cobalt blue of Beau’s attire as she swam deeper. And then she saw it. 

Sinking deeper into the icy water was Beau’s unconscious form. 

Yasha kicked hard against the water, pushed herself through the pain of the icy cold taking a hold of her body, and reaching out, wrapping Beau’s body in her arms.

The smaller woman’s body was limp, unconscious and Yasha had no idea whether that had happened before she had sunk into the water or as a result of it. But it didn’t matter. Getting Beau out did. 

The freezing cold clawed at Yasha’s body, so intense now that it pushed past her rage and started to close around her lungs. She was struggling, she wouldn’t stay conscious for much longer and whilst that wouldn’t have mattered so much in another situation she knew she was the only chance Beau had right now. 

And so she cradled the woman in her arms, her eyes falling closed as she concentrated. 

_I’ve got you, Beau. I won’t let you go._

And then she felt that still unfamiliar sensation of wings bursting from her back and she wasted no time in propelling her body up towards the surface. 

Her eyes opened in time to see ice shatter around her at the force of her ascending from the water, but she barely felt it hitting her body. 

Yasha landed carefully on the ground a few feet away from the ice sheet and the water beneath it, and was vaguely aware of their friends rushing towards them. But she only had eyes for Beau. 

Carefully she lay the smaller body on the ground, kneeling over her. Reaching out Yasha cupped Beau’s jaw in one large hand, the other falling to her chest, above her heart where she could feel a slowly fading beat. 

Wasting no more time the aasimar watched as a bright glow emanated from her hands, a warmth seeping from her body and into Beau’s. And moments later those blue eyes drifted open, wide and scared. 

“Yasha…” she choked out. 

The barbarian recoiled slightly, giving Beau the space she needed to sit up and cough up the icy cold water that had taken root in her lungs. 

Yasha’s breathing was heavy as the last remnants of a rage unlike any she had experienced before dissipated from her body. 

And then Jester was falling to Beau’s other side, her hands reaching out for her friend, unloading all the healing she had left into the monk. 

A hand fell to Yasha’s shoulder and she looked up to see a similar warm glow emanating from Fjord’s hand as he offered her what little healing ability he had. 

She thanked him with a smile and then her eyes were darting back towards Beau, the monk already staring at her, blue eyes wide as she looked just behind Yasha, watching as the large white wings slowly folded away. 

“Uh” Beau croaked out. “Sorry I missed the flight…” she offered, the smallest hint of a smile on her lips. 

“There’ll be others” Yasha promised, a matching smile finding purchase on her lips. 

“Okay I’m just gonna - I’m just gonna do a quick prayer of healing” Caduceus’ soft timbre broke through the thickness in the air between them and Yasha lifted her eyes to watch the Firbolg sitting down at Jester’s side. “For anyone who needs it”

“Beau” Jester instantly replied, feeling guilty that she hadn’t been able to properly heal her friend.

“Yasha” Beau whispered through heavy breaths and chattering teeth. 

The woman in question shook her head, she didn’t care about her own health right now.

“Beau, you’re freezing” she mumbled and reached out, pulling Beau’s shivering body against her chest. The monk didn’t protest. 

“I’d make some crude comment about being wet, but...uh, brain freeze…” she chuckled lightly as she leaned into Yasha’s hold, craving any warmth the barbarian could offer. 

Yasha’s body shook with a soft laugh too, glad to see that Beau didn’t seem to be on the edge of death if she could still joke with her. 

“You’re wet too” she heard the smaller woman mumbling against her chest. “Not quite how I’d imagined it”

Yasha laughed once again, her arms tightening around Beau as she gently began to rub the monk’s back in a feeble effort to warm her. 

“Wings though…” Beau added, her own arms tightening their hold on Yasha. “They were part of what I’d imagined,” she quipped. 

Yasha bit her lip, tried not to let her mind stray and get caught up in Beau’s insinuations. As much as she’d like to.

There’d be a time for that. 

She hoped. 

“Just focus on getting warm, Beau” she whispered, her eyes lifting to scan the rest of the group. 

Jester was watching them fondly, Fjord huddled beside her as they shared warmth. And just behind them, to Yasha’s relief, was Caleb in the middle of his ritual to conjure the tower. 

She let out a breath she hadn’t realised she had been holding. 

And the moment that the shimmering doorway of the tower appeared Yasha slipped her arms beneath Beau and held her close as she got to her feet. 

She was silent as she strode through the door and into the tower, Beau’s arms wrapping carefully around her neck as the familiar warmth immediately engulfed them.

“We should eat. Something warm, get our strength back” Yasha heard Fjord’s voice as the others walked through the door behind her.

“Beau needs to get warm” she said simply, turning to her friends. 

Caleb nodded, gently squeezing Yasha’s arm. 

“Just pull the rope by the fire and the cats will bring you food” the wizard reminded her.

Yasha nodded in thanks and then let herself ascend up to the 6th floor and straight for the door with the symbol of the Cobalt Soul etched into it. 

“Hey, I didn't even have to _ask_ you to carry me this time” Beau quipped as the barbarian carefully lay her down on the couch. 

“You never need to ask, Beau” 

Her breath caught in her throat at the simple way in which Yasha spoke those words, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

She rolled onto her side and watched as Yasha crossed the room and began to light the fire. 

“I could just go get in the tub you know…”

Yasha frowned and glanced back at Beau. “It’s too hot”

“Yeah...that’s kinda what I’d like right now…”

Yasha shook her head. “It’ll be a shock to your body, it’ll do more harm than good”

Beau’s brow furrowed as she watched the other woman, realisation sinking in that yes, Yasha was right. 

“Okay okay okay. But maybe later you could carry me to it?”

Yasha smiled softly and nodded. “Maybe later”

Beau smiled satisfied with that answer and lay back against the pillows, eyes falling shut. Fuck, she was cold. 

As if the other woman could hear her thoughts a blanket was suddenly tucked around her. 

“You uh - it was you that pulled me out of the water, huh?”

“Well you weren’t making a lot of effort to do it for yourself so…”

“Yeah I uh - I guess I wasn’t…” she chuckled softly, her eyes falling closed for a moment as a small smile spread over her lips. Her heart was pounding in her chest, yet it felt light, perhaps lighter than it ever had because fuck, she was falling for this woman. Hard. 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you pop out those dope wings?” she grinned, attempting to get her emotions in check once again.

“Then maybe you shouldn’t have ended up unconscious” was Yasha’s quipped response as she stood from tending the fire and made her way towards Beau. 

“Next time” she promised. 

“Next time” Yasha agreed as she sat on the ground in front of Beau, leaning back against the couch. 

Beau bit her lip and tried to hide her disappointment that Yasha wasn’t joining her on the couch.

It didn’t last long. 

She wasn’t stupid, she knew how to get what she wanted from Yasha and she wasn’t afraid to use that power. 

And so she rolled onto her side once more and let out a heavy sigh. “I’m _cold_ Yasha” she whined overdramatically, the way she did best. 

“That’s why -” Yasha gestured to the flames. “The fire. The blanket”

“Yash” 

“Yes, Beau?”

The monk groaned, realising that she wasn’t actually going to get what she wanted without asking for it. And she didn’t want to ask, she wanted Yasha to offer for once. 

So she sat up and carefully slid her body off of the couch, to the floor below, taking a seat beside Yasha. 

“Beau, what are you -”

“Shh. Warmer together” she mumbled and shifted a little closer to the taller woman.

Yasha smiled gently, bit her lip and reached out. 

Beau couldn’t hold back the grin as she felt that strong arm wrap around her and she immediately melted into it, seeking Yasha’s warmth and offering any of her own that she had to give. 

“You kill that slimy fucker, yeah?” she asked from her place nuzzled against Yasha’s neck. 

“Yeah. I uh - killed him real good” Yasha laughed gently. 

“Good” Beau whispered, her body still shaking from the cold as she clung to her friend. “Didn’t like that fucker putting his mouth on you”

“It was more his teeth” Yasha chuckled in response, her breath catching in her throat as she felt Beau’s lips press gently to her neck. 

“Don’t like that either” Beau mumbled. 

“Me too” Yasha whispered in response. 

Silence fell over them, the only sounds were that of the fire crackling and Beau’s occasional shivers. 

“Are you getting warmer?” Yasha asked gently and Beau nodded against the other woman’s neck. 

“Getting sleepy” she mumbled. 

“Then sleep”

“Need to tell you something first”

Yasha swallowed hard, heart beginning to pound in her chest. 

“Tell me what, Beau?”

The monk shifted in her arms, her own arm appearing from beneath the blanket that she was still tucked beneath as she reached to the side table next to the couch. 

Yasha reluctantly loosened her hold so that Beau could stretch, her fingers wrapping around a piece of parchment. A piece of parchment that lay on the side table beside a second, very familiar, piece of parchment. 

The barbarian’s heart skipped a beat or three. 

“Here” Beau whispered, pressing the folded parchment into Yasha’s hand before letting herself fall against the taller woman’s chest once more. 

Yasha’s tongue darted out and licked her bottom lip nervously, her thumb brushing over the paper in her hand. 

“Don’t -” Beau sighed and closed her eyes, nestling further into Yasha’s warmth. “Wait til I fall asleep or something” she mumbled. “Otherwise I’ll panic and stop you”

Yasha’s heart swelled with love, and adoration for the honesty and vulnerability that Beau had just shared with her. 

“Okay” she whispered, gently tucking the parchment into her jacket, her hand gently rubbing Beau’s back in an attempt to warm her, and an attempt to calm her own beating heart. 

It wasn’t long before Beau was asleep, the soft rise and fall of her chest causing Yasha to smile. 

She herself had warmed quite a lot, but she hadn’t been in the water anywhere near as long as Beau and the monk’s skin was still cold to touch. 

Yasha shifted carefully so that Beau would be cushioned better between her and the couch and let her eyes stare ahead of her into the flames. 

She thought about the panic that had settled in her as Beau had been thrown into the ice, and the unrivalled rage that had been unleashed in her desperation to break free of her captor and make it her friend. 

And then she let herself think of the smile on Beau’s lips, the way it shone in those brilliantly blue eyes as they had opened and found Yasha staring down at her. She thought of the way they had clung to one another, the way that they still did, and the way that her heart swelled whenever the young monk looked at her. 

For so long Yasha had not allowed herself to want. 

She had offered herself to the Stormlord, indebted to him for saving her and willing to give her life in his name. 

But now those shackles were gone. He had set her free. And more importantly she had set herself free of Zuala’s memory. 

She would always love her wife, of course she would, but Yasha was finally in a place where she was ready to heal. And she knew that Zuala would have wanted that for her. Just as if roles were reversed she would have wanted it for her wife. 

Finally she was in a place where she could allow herself to want and desire without guilt suffocating her. 

And now she was ready to offer herself to Beau, indebted to her for saving her in ways that the monk may never understand, and for being a huge part of Yasha’s healing process. 

She was ready, and it didn’t matter how long it took for Beau to reciprocate.

Yasha gently chewed her lip for a moment, deep in thought, before she reached into her pocket, careful not to disturb Beau’s sleep, and pulled out the folded parchment. 

She could feel her heart pounding in her chest and began to wonder if this was how the other woman had felt when Yasha had given her the letter - as if the words held on the other side of that parchment had the power to change _everything_. 

The barbarian let out a soft breath, her left arm tightening it’s hold around Beauregard’s waist, ensuring that she was held safely, and letting her eyes take in how it looked to see her own pale hand resting gently against the darker skin of Beau’s hip. It looked right, and it felt right. 

Yasha hesitated once more before finally unfolding the parchment. 

The first thing she noticed was the rough scratching of Beau’s handwriting, and it brought a smile to her face as she thought about how many times she had seen that script scrawled into one of the human’s various notebooks. 

The second thing was the slight smudging to some of the words, a slight discolouration to the parchment that looked like - were they tear stains? 

Yasha bit her lip a little harder, allowing her thumb to brush over one of the marks. Her heart was beating too erratically right now for her to let her mind linger on the question of whether these really were tears. 

And so she swallowed hard and forced her eyes back to the top of the parchment where her own name was written. Her name in Beau’s handwriting was all harsh lines yet there was something inherently beautiful about it and for a moment she let herself wonder if this was how Beau saw her? 

She traced the outlines of the letters, well aware that she was stalling - terrified of what she might be about to read. 

And then she took a breath.

_Yasha,_

_Do you have any idea how long it took to work myself up to reading a poem? A poem that you had written for me?_

_And then you had to fucking blindside me with that?!_

_Fuck. I want to be so mad at you for catching me off guard like that. But how can I? When that was the kindest anyone’s ever spoken about me._

_That doesn’t mean I agree with the things you said, by the way! I **am** an asshole, and I’m not sure that’s exactly one of my best traits. I’m not sure any of those things are good traits to be honest. _

_But they’re me. I guess they make me who I am? And you have no idea how much it means to hear you pick out things about me and turn them into positives. My whole life I’ve heard things like you’re stubborn, but you called me strong. You’re sarcastic - but you say funny. Brash not a leader. Intrusive not smart._

_You see me in a way that I’ve never been able to see myself and I don’t think I can ever thank you enough for letting me believe, even for just a moment, that maybe I’m not actually that much of an asshole after all._

_That maybe I could be something more than the mask I wear._

_Honest. You called me. Most my life I’ve been called rude, or obnoxious._

_And so I want to repay you with some of that honesty._

_You terrify me, Yasha. And not because you’re a tall, dark and badass barbarian._

_But because you have one of the kindest hearts I've ever known. Because you’ve been through so much shit yet you haven’t let it change the fundamentals of who you are. You’re brave, you’re not afraid to write your own story, to show vulnerability._

_To play a fucking harp in front of 200 people on Rumblecusp!_

_And you terrify me because I’ve never felt anything like this before._

_But you have._

_With Zuala._

_And I know I could never replace her. And I don’t want to. That wouldn’t be right. She ~~was~~ is your wife. Nothing will ever change that._

_But I want to make you feel safe. Like I’m sure you did with her._

_Like you say I do for you._

_And I want to make you feel seen._

_And I want you to let me be yours._

_I know it feels forbidden but that’s tearing me apart, Yash. Because we’re good people, or at least we’re trying to be, so why can’t we have this?_

_I spent my whole life feeling alone, and not good enough or strong enough or just **enough**._

_But **you** make me feel enough. You’ve made me realise that just being me - that could be more than enough. I wanna be enough. For myself. But for you as well._

_I want to stop being afraid, and I want to be me._

_And I want you to be you._

_And that’s enough. That’s more than enough, Yasha._

_I’ve seen you too. And I’ve seen what we could be for one another._

_You’re right. I love fiercely._

_~~And I love you~~ _

_~~I love you~~ _

_Fuck. I’m shit at things like this._

_But if you’ll let me...I want to love you fiercely._

_~~Maybe forever.~~ _

_Fuck, is that weird? Maybe I’m a bit of a creep too._

_But I could be your creep. If you want me?_

_I’m not very good at words. Not when they matter. So I’m going to write it again because I need you to know that I mean it - **I love you, Yasha.**_

_And yeah, that fucking terrifies me, but what terrifies me more is the thought of you never knowing what you mean to me._

_Yours ~~always~~ always,_

_Beau_

If those marks on the parchment hadn’t been tear stains well - they were now. 

Yasha squeezed her eyes shut, let her head fall back against the edge of the couch, and let her mind swirl with the words she had just read. 

It felt like a dream. 

And it felt like the start of something new. 

A hope she had barely allowed herself to have when she had written her own letter to Beau. 

She let out a shaky breath and opened her eyes, letting them scan over the words once, twice, three more times. 

Her arm tightened around Beau’s body once more, her eyes focusing on her friend’s face. She looked peaceful, content. And it made Yasha’s heart ache to know that Beau felt comfortable enough to be this vulnerable in front of her. 

Because vulnerability didn’t come naturally to this woman. She had spent her whole life putting on a brave face, yet here, alone with Yasha, she didn’t feel the need to hide behind that mask anymore. 

“M’feels like you’re staring at me?”

Beau’s voice was soft, muffled slightly from the way her face was pressed against Yasha’s chest. 

“Because I am” Yasha responded gently, not shying away like she might have in the past. 

She felt Beau’s smile before she saw it. 

“Okay good. Jus’ checkin’” she replied just as softly, eyes still closed tightly. 

Yasha smiled gently but stayed quiet. 

The silence was broken a few moments later, once again by Beau, as a thought crept into her mind. 

“Hey. Yasha? Are you watching me?” she asked, the smile on her face stretching into a grin at the callback. 

Yasha laughed gently thinking of just how many times she had heard those words in the midst of a battle. 

“Yes Beau. I’m watching you” she confirmed through a soft smile.

“Creep” she muttered into Yasha’s chest, smirk still stretching the corner of her lip. 

“Heh” Yasha chuckled softly. “Yes I am” 

A soft sigh escaped Beau and Yasha was sure she felt the monk nuzzle herself even further into her body. 

“Okay okay okay” Beau whispered after a few more moments and began to stretch out her body. “I’m a little warmer. Can I take that bath now?”

“Yes, if you’d like”

“I’d like” Beau confirmed, blue eyes fluttering open and staring up at Yasha with a softness that was rare to see in this woman. 

They let their gazes linger for a moment or two before Beau smiled embarrassedly and glanced away, lifting herself from Yasha’s embrace and slowly starting to push herself to her feet. 

“I can -” Yasha began to offer, but faltered, uncertain whether Beau just wanted to do this on her own. 

“Oh yeah. Sure” Beau nodded, chuckling nervously. “I uh - wasn’t sure if you...I mean, yeah, if you’re uh…”

Yasha got to her feet and held a hand out to Beau, no hesitation. The other woman reached out a little more tentatively but let their fingers entwine as Yasha helped her to her feet. 

“Do you - I mean...I can carry you?”

“It’s okay, this is - this is good” she squeezed Yasha’s hand as if to prove a point and let the barbarian guide her to her bedroom and the steaming hot tub. 

“Pretty fucking cool that it just stays this hot, huh?” she grinned as she skimmed the fingers of her free hand across the top of the water. 

“Yeah, uh pretty cool” Yasha agreed with a nod. 

Beau bit her lip and turned to lean against the edge of the bathtub, hand falling from Yasha’s. 

“So I’m gonna uh -” she gestured to the bath behind her. 

Yasha nodded quickly, her pale face suddenly flushing with colour. “Oh yes. Bath. You. Okay” she turned away and made to leave the room. 

“You don’t have to -” Beau sighed, a little unsure what to say. “I like your company…” she offered in another display of vulnerability. 

Yasha swallowed thickly, tongue darting out to wet her lower lip before she turned back to look at Beau. “I can stay”

Beau nodded. Smiled. 

“Thanks Yash” she replied softly as she started to shrug out of her jacket. 

“Here, let me…” the barbarian stepped forward and helped Beau out of the still damp coat. “I can hang it up, try to get it dry” she offered as she carefully folded it over her arm and moved across the room. 

“Hey maybe the cats offer a dry cleaning service?” she joked as she started to unfasten her bracers, letting them drop to the floor along with her belt and sash. 

Yasha chuckled as she carefully hung the jacket and then shrugged out of her own, hanging it beside Beau’s. She ignored the way her stomach flipped at the sight of them side by side. 

It was so simple, but somehow it just felt right. 

When Yasha turned around it was to the gentle sound of water as Beau lowered herself into the tub and she quickly glanced down at the floor, not wanting to look like she was creepily watching. 

“Don’t worry, Yash. I’ve no dignity to preserve” Beau quipped and when Yasha glanced up to meet her gaze she found that the other woman was now safely obscured beneath the steaming water, only her head above the surface. 

“I don’t think that’s completely true, Beau” she smiled and reached down to collect everything that Beau had just haphazardly dropped around the tub; bracers, sash, clothes, and began to neatly put them away. 

Beau watched the barbarian’s movements closely, it surprised her just how normal this felt. 

“Where did you live?” she asked suddenly. “With Zuala…” she added for context of where her thoughts had drifted. 

Yasha’s brow furrowed, a little surprised at the direction of the conversation but glanced over at Beau with a kind smile. 

“We had a - I suppose you’d call it a hut?” she explained as she folded Beau’s clothes. “It wasn’t just ours” she shrugged. “It was just one of the huts that was part of the whole tribe, but we had our own corner of it” she smiled sadly at the memory. “You only really got your own space if you were married and well, we had to keep our marriage a secret”

Beau smiled sadly at that and wished she was close enough to squeeze Yasha’s hand. 

“But you still got to be close to one another, yeah?”

Yasha nodded. “They were pretty small huts” she laughed softly, “It was easy to fall asleep pressed together and have no one think twice about it”

“Let me guess, you were the one that kept the place clean and tidy?” she teased, nodding towards the clothes Yasha was folding, the items she was carefully storing away. 

The aasimar ducked her head and smiled softly. “She was - she moved so fast. She was always rushing around, always rushing to the next task” she laughed softly at the memory. 

“She was a hunter in the tribe, and you wouldn’t believe the amount of animal skins she left around the place -” she chuckled. “It was - it was kind of disgusting. I always joked that when we finally left the tribe, found our own home, that I wouldn’t let her bring any of them inside” 

Beau laughed gently. 

“Was she like you?” Beau found herself asking. “Was she as quiet and soft?”

Yasha smiled and glanced up at Beau, shaking her head. “No. She was loud, and full of energy and brilliance. She was always moving, she was hard edges and laughter and -” she sighed softly. “She was - you would have liked her, Beau”

_She was a lot like you._

Beau swallowed hard and offered the smallest of smiles. “I’m glad you had that time with her. I mean, it fucking sucks that they took her from you, but I’m glad that you got to be happy for a while. That you got to love her, and she loved you, and nothing in the world could change that”

Yasha nodded. “Yeah. It’s - it’s pretty special”

“I bet”

Yasha bit her lip and sighed gently, wishing she knew the right words to say right now. 

Zuala would have. 

“Are you still cold?” Beau’s voice finally broke the silence. “You could uh - there’s room in here if you wanted to, you know...or not...I mean, it’s totally up to you…”

Yasha’s eyes widened slightly at the suggestion, but forced herself to look at Beau. “It is okay. I have my own. Back in my room.” she explained.

“Yeah, yeah I know that but uh - I’m being kinda selfish and not letting you leave my side so -” she shrugged, tossing a small smile in Yasha’s direction. “If you wanna warm up anytime soon this is kinda your only choice…”

“Beau…” Yasha’s tone sounded like a warning, but Beau had never been good at paying any heed to warnings.

“You know I’ve seen you naked before, right? If that’s what you’re worried about…”

Yasha blushed once more and Beau had the audacity to feel satisfaction at knowing she had caused it. 

“Because like you say, I’m an asshole” she shrugged, eyebrows wiggling ever so slightly as she tried to make Yasha realise she was quoting the letter. “Couldn’t stop myself from taking a peek whenever we visited a bathhouse together” 

Yasha’s eyes fell closed as she laughed softly. 

“Hey, you probably watched me too, right?” Beau grinned. 

“Maybe once…” Yasha shrugged, eyes opening once more and focusing on the woman in the bathtub.

“Just once?”

“Once” Yasha confirmed. 

“Not sure if I should be offended or feel respected” she chuckled lightly, eyes bright with a happiness that she had not worn in a long while. 

“It was not for not wanting” Yasha explained. “More that I was trying to be respectful”

“Right yeah...sorry, I’ve never been very good with respect” 

“That’s okay. I don’t mind” Yasha shrugged. “I know that I always kind of ignored your flirting, but - well, it’s always been nice to be seen by you, Beau” 

Beau’s breath caught in her throat. She wasn’t really sure that this was meant to be something that caught her off guard like that, but somehow this was Yasha letting herself be vulnerable once more. 

“Come and join me, Yash” the monk tried once more. “I won’t - I promise not to make it weird or anything. I just like your company” she shrugged. “And I know you must be fucking freezing too, so let’s I dunno...huddle for warmth?” 

The barbarian smiled to herself at the memory of those words. 

“You know, I think that might have been the last time we were properly alone together” she replied softly as she decided to take a leap and began unfastening her own armour (literal and figurative). 

“Yeah” Beau replied, tone a little clipped as she quickly averted her eyes from Yasha’s undressing form. “Man, that was a long time ago”

“It was” Yasha agreed and then hesitated. “How do you uh…” she trailed off. 

“Oh right...yeah…” Beau could just about see her in her peripheral and she quickly shifted a little so that there was room for Yasha behind her. 

She bit her lip and hugged her knees to her chest as she felt the movement of the water as the much taller woman joined her in the bathtub. 

As Yasha settled so did the air around them - thick with tension. 

Beau swallowed hard, still hugging her knees to her chest and desperately tensing her body to make sure it didn’t touch Yasha’s.

“This is - it’s not gonna be particularly relaxing if we’re trying not to touch…” she eventually forced herself to say, because really this was ridiculous. Since when had Beauregard Lionett tensed away from touching a beautiful woman?

“Yeah...yeah I suppose so…”

Beau hesitated. “Okay I’m gonna just…” she paused and then carefully let herself sit back, slow enough that Yasha had the opportunity to stop her if she wanted. 

She didn’t. 

And in fact as Beau’s back came to rest against Yasha’s chest the aasimar dropped one arm from the side of the bath and tentatively draped it around Beau’s waist, holding the smaller body to hers. 

“Do you have any idea how fucking envious I am of your body?” the monk asked after a few moments of trying to calm her pounding heart at Yasha’s touch. 

“What do you mean?” There was an amused hint to Yasha’s tone which caused Beau’s stomach to flip with happiness. 

“I mean look at you - you’re a monster” 

She felt Yasha’s body tense beneath hers and immediately felt like an idiot. 

“Shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t - you know I didn’t mean -”

“I know,” Yasha promised, voice quiet. 

“I just meant that you’re pure fucking muscle” she let her hand reach out and wrap gently around the arm Yasha had around her waist, squeezing softly at the large forearm, slowly dragging her hand higher, taking in the strength in such a gentle touch. And by the time she reached Yasha’s bicep she could barely wrap her hand around half of it, nevermind the whole thing. 

“These things are thicker than my waist”

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration, Beau” the barbarian laughed softly, shifting slightly and Beau felt the muscles flex beneath her hand. 

“Yeah but not by much” she huffed. 

Yasha smiled softly.

“You know I workout every fucking morning and I’ve no chance of looking like you” she grumbled. “Man, that morning at the Xhorhaus when you came downstairs looking stacked after reading that fucking book?”

Yasha smiled at the memory. 

“I didn’t know if I wanted to punch you or fuck you” Beau paused, and frowned. “Sorry that was... I didn’t mean -”

“No. No it’s fine” Yasha insisted. “You’ve actually -” she hesitated and took a soft breath. “You’ve made me feel that same way before too” she admitted gently. 

Beau’s throat went dry and she opened her mouth but no words were ready to come out. She swallowed thickly, gave herself a moment to regain some composure before asking, “Then why are we still dancing around all of this…” she whispered.

“Because _this_ -” Yasha’s arm tightened ever so slightly around Beau’s waist as if to exaggerate her point. “ - this is more than that”

Fuck. Beau did not want to cry in front of this woman. 

Yet ironically, she thought that maybe this was the only person she would feel comfortable crying in front of. 

But those words, those few carefully chosen words (the way many of Yasha’s were), held so much meaning to her. She had _never_ been enough for anyone, yet here was this amazing, strong, kind woman telling her that she was _more_ than enough. 

“Did you uh, did you read that letter?” she found herself whispering, fearing her voice would break if she spoke any louder.

“Yes, Beau. I read the letter”

Beau nodded and glanced down, swallowing thickly, nervously. 

Neither of them seemed willing to say any more on it and so Beau scrambled for a change of topic. 

“You hungry?”

“Not really…”

“Yeah me neither…”

Silence fell over them. 

“We uh - maybe we should ask Caleb to imagine the bathtubs a little bigger next time?” she suggested, hyper aware of Yasha’s skin hot against hers. 

“Are you going to explain to him why?”

“Heh, no...you’re right, that would be pretty fucking awkward” 

She chewed her lip gently, lay there surrounded by the warmth of the water, enveloped in the arms of a woman she could never have even begun to dream of. 

And that’s what made Yasha so special. She was so unexpected. In so many ways. She had caught Beau off guard, and somehow she had shown the younger woman that that didn’t have to be a bad thing. 

In fact, right now it felt pretty fucking good. 

They stayed like that for a little while longer, and honestly Beau was prepared to spend the rest of her days right there if it meant never having to let Yasha go. 

“Are you warmer?” she asked and she felt Yasha nod, because apparently they were that fucking close. 

“Good. Me too”

Yasha smiled, and Beau saw her other arm move from where it rested over the edge of the tub. And then she felt gentle, tentative fingers in her hair. 

“May I?”

“Uh sure...yeah…” Beau wasn’t even sure what she was agreeing to, but she knew that was 100% okay with whatever it was going to be. 

She felt the backs of Yasha’s fingers brush the back of her neck, gently tracing the tattoo that was there, and then deft fingers were carefully unfastening the ties in her hair. 

She swallowed nervously as she felt her hair fall free. She had never felt so bare, nor had she ever really felt so safe. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you with it down” Yasha admitted as her fingers gently worked through the knots. 

“Uh yeah” Beau laughed nervously. “It’s uh...getting kinda long…”

She felt Yasha shrug behind her, “I like it”

Beau bit her lip to stop herself saying something stupid. 

“Lay back”

She swallowed nervously but did as she was asked, letting Yasha guide her so that her head was resting half beneath the water. 

From this position she could look up and meet Yasha’s gaze. A smile passed between them and then the barbarian’s fingers found their way into Beau’s hair once more, carefully beginning to wash it beneath the water. 

Beau closed her eyes and let herself just enjoy this moment, because she was sure that it was a dream that she would wake from any minute now. 

She couldn’t remember a time that someone had been this gentle with her. Perhaps her Mother when she was a baby - before her parents had properly realised what a disappointment she was bound to be to them. 

Was this how it felt to be treasured? Desired? _Loved_?

_I want to love you fiercely_

The truth of it was that she already did. Had done for a while. Even if she had only just allowed herself to accept it. 

And she realised, in that moment, that it didn’t matter if Yasha felt the same. If Yasha would _ever_ feel the same. 

Because it was _enough_ to just love this woman. 

To know that they had each other’s back. 

It didn’t need to be reciprocated. Beau would just always be grateful for Yasha for making her feel this way, something that she hadn’t thought herself capable of. 

It would be more than enough to just be by Yasha’s side whether as a friend or something more. 

“You look tired”

“Hm?” Beau opened her eyes and glanced up to find that beautiful pair of mismatched eyes fixed on her. “No I’m okay…” she insisted. 

“You should probably get some sleep”

“Will you carry me to bed?” she quipped cheekily, a smirk crossing her face.

Yasha laughed softly, eyes falling shut for a moment, her fingers still working through Beau’s hair. “For five gold, sure” she finally answered, eyes opening, an unfamiliar mischief dancing in them. 

“Pfft” Beau groaned in response. “Don’t I get friends discount or something?”

Yasha considered her for a moment, “Then what would you pay? What do you think it’s worth?”

Beau swallowed nervously as if this were some real high stakes question, and not just a longstanding joke between friends. 

She took a moment to think about it. And a moment more. 

Perhaps it was high stakes.

“There’s not enough gold, or platinum, in the whole of Exandria with equal worth to the feeling of being in your arms, Yasha”

She could hear her heart pounding hard, attempting to beat out of her chest most likely ready to present itself to this soft and sweet barbarian woman. 

When Beau dared herself to meet Yasha’s gaze she knew that something had shifted between them. That somehow she had finally found the words that unlocked that forbidden door that they were both scared to open. 

“Yes Beau” Yasha finally broke the silence with a whisper. “I will carry you to bed”

“Thanks Yash…” she whispered and slowly began to sit up. 

“You’re welcome” Yasha replied just as softly, her fingers gently brushing Beau’s hair aside so that she could press the softest of kisses to the back of Beau’s neck. 

The monk froze, completely caught off guard by the softness and the affection she was receiving. 

And whilst she sat there, staring blindly ahead of her, her mind working at a hundred miles a minute trying to process what was happening, Yasha carefully climbed from the bath. 

So lost in her thoughts Beau didn’t even have to stop herself from taking a peek as Yasha dried her body and pulled on a fresh pair of pants and a loose tunic from her backpack. 

“Ready?”

“Huh?” Beau looked up, eyes a little wide and saw Yasha standing holding a towel out ready to wrap around her. “Oh right, yeah…” she trailed off and started to lift herself out of the tub. 

The entire time Yasha’s eyes didn’t leave Beau’s and the monk felt a warmth in her chest at how easily the barbarian showed her such respect. And then the soft towel was wrapped around her body and Beau found her thoughts wandering to those hastily scratched out words she had managed to decipher from Yasha’s letter - _envelop you in my wings_.

Once the towel was securely around Beau’s frame Yasha turned her back and busied herself with her backpack, allowing Beau some privacy to dress. 

Her heart swelled once more. 

“So uh, you actually gonna carry me to bed?” Beau teased once she was dressed.

Yasha turned back towards her. “Yeah. I can” she nodded and stepped closer. 

“It’s okay. I’m only joking” Beau smiled softly and Yasha paused. “I’m feeling much better, I promise” she winked at the barbarian and headed over to her bed, throwing herself down onto it and letting a happy sigh escape her as she melted into the softness of the pillows. 

“Fuck, I love this bed”

Yasha smiled but made no move to join her. 

Beau rolled onto her side and patted the space beside her gently. 

“I won’t bite,” she promised, tossing a wink in Yasha’s direction. 

“That’s not what you were saying earlier…” the taller woman reminded her and Beau laughed loudly. 

“Hey I was delusional and freezing to death, I can’t be held responsible for anything that might have come out of my mouth”

Yasha smiled and hesitantly crossed the room sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Hey…” Beau whispered as she sat up against the pillows and reached for Yasha’s hand, gently tugging on it to try and encourage her to lay back. 

Yasha acquiesced and it felt as though those final walls between them were finally tumbling down. 

They lay quietly. Beau on her side, Yasha on her back, her hands folded over her stomach. 

“So you uh, you read the letter…” Beau’s voice broke a couple times as she forced herself to get the words out, allowing herself to be completely vulnerable. 

The aasimar nodded. 

“Good” Beau cleared her throat, resisted the urge to roll onto her back and avoided looking at Yasha. “So uh...I don’t need to _say_ it then…”

She bit her lip hard as Yasha’s eyes lifted to meet hers, and she could already taste the blood. 

“No” Yasha whispered, her eyes darting furiously as they searched Beau’s gaze. “But I would like to…”

Confusion creased Beau’s brow and she stared at Yasha not daring to hope, not daring to -

“I love you, Beau” 

It was whispered so softly that if Beau had actually been able to breathe right now she might not have heard it. 

But she did. 

And it was so much more than she had ever imagined it could be. 

It was everything she had secretly craved since she was a child. Everything she never thought she could have. 

And if her heart gave in right now then she wouldn’t blame it. 

But it didn’t. It was pounding hard inside her chest, apparently also unable to believe that someone could want it. 

Yasha was staring at her. Not expectantly (and she loved her just a little bit more for that), but patiently. 

And then Beau was grinning, and so was Yasha. And honestly was this how you were supposed to react when the woman you were completely and utterly in love with said it back to you? 

She didn’t have a fucking clue, but she didn’t really care because this was their moment. Their story. And she wouldn’t change a moment of it, because it had brought them here. 

Beau bit her lip and carefully reached out, backs of her fingers brushing the soft pale skin of Yasha’s jaw. Yasha smiled, and Beau felt it beneath her fingers. And it was wonderful.

She inched a little closer, and so did Yasha.

And when Yasha’s forehead pressed against hers Beau let her eyes fall closed, her hand dropping to Yasha’s neck, fingers gently brushing where she knew the tattoo began. 

Her breath caught in her throat as she felt Yasha’s warm and calloused hand reach up to cup her jaw, her thumb grazing Beau’s skin like it was something special. 

The warmth of Yasha’s breath was enough to tell her that if she even opened her eyes and tried to look at the other woman it would be enough for their lips to finally meet.

And they were once again stuck in a stalemate, waiting to see who would make the first move. 

In the end they moved together, the way they always did. 

That first brush of their lips was tentative. 

It was two people learning to love. 

One for the first time. 

The other relearning. 

But just like in a battle it only took a moment for them to fall in sync, their lips moving slowly as they learnt one another. 

And when they broke away Beau couldn’t help but reach out and let her thumb trace the striped tattoo that began on Yasha’s lower lip. Fuck, how long had she wanted to do that?

She felt the aasimar’s smile beneath her fingers and it made her smile in return. Or at least the beginnings of a smile before Yasha surged forward and captured her lips once again, this time with more purpose. 

This time was a clash of teeth and tongues, but it was no less perfect than the first. It was everything that had been building up between the two of them since the moment Yasha had walked into that tavern in a small village so very far from here. 

The monk pressed her body closer to Yasha’s and was rewarded with Yasha’s hand slipping behind her neck and holding her near. She moaned softly into the kiss, overwhelmed by the tenderness mixed with desperation that the barbarian was managing to show. 

And when they broke apart once more they were both breathless and clinging to one another. 

Beau was pretty sure if someone told her that had been her first ever kiss she would have believed them. 

Because there was _nothing_ before Yasha. Not anymore. Not now that she knew how it felt to be cherished by this strong and sweet warrior.

“That was…” she breathed out.

They were still so close that she felt Yasha’s smile. 

“Overdue?” the aasimar quipped. 

Beau laughed breathlessly. “I was gonna say perfect but…”

“That too” Yasha agreed before brushing one more sweet kiss to the monk’s lips, a kiss which once again stole her breath away. 

And then Yasha broke away, rolling onto her back, letting out a heavy, and happy sigh. 

Beau smiled at the sound of it and opened her eyes, moving to curl her body against Yasha’s side, her head falling to the crook of the barbarian’s neck. 

“Hey, do you think in the morning Caduceus could cast ‘speak with dead’ on that remorhaz?” she asked, a bright smile beginning to creep onto her lips. 

“Why?” Yasha asked as she shifted slightly so that she could wrap her arm around Beau, her hand resting against the smaller woman’s hip as if it were the most natural thing in the world. 

(Perhaps it was?)

“I wanna thank him” Beau shrugged simply, her own hand slipping beneath the soft fabric of Yasha’s tunic, because she just _had_ to feel all that muscle beneath her fingers. 

“For what?” Yasha asked as she shifted once more, folding her other arm behind her head to get comfortable.

“I think that getting thrown into that icy water might have been the best thing that ever happened to me”

Yasha rolled her eyes and Beau could tell that she was trying not to laugh from the way her body tensed, but then she let out a low chuckle, her body rumbling beneath Beau and the monk couldn’t help the huge grin that spread across her face. 

“That’s uh, not how I imagined our first kiss by the way…” she admitted, nuzzling further into Yasha’s neck and the softness of the hair that was splayed across the aasimar’s shoulder, trying to hide from the embarrassment of admitting she’d imagined kissing Yasha. 

“No?”

“Kinda figured it would be in the heat of battle or something” she mumbled her admission. 

“Me too” Yasha chuckled lightly. 

“Kinda glad it wasn’t…” Beau whispered as her fingers began to trace the hard lines of Yasha’s abs beneath her shirt. She was simultaneously jealous of them and elated that she was the one who got to touch them. 

And maybe she was also a little turned on by it too. 

Maybe. 

(Definitely) 

“I’m pretty sure it will happen eventually” Yasha admitted gently, turning her head slightly so that her mismatched eyes met the blue of Beau’s. 

“Yeah?” Beau grinned. 

“You do so many cool things in the middle of a fight” Yasha explained with a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. “And I see you and I - I just wanna kiss you so bad”

Beau’s eyebrows rose with surprise and she swallowed hard. “You do?” she managed to croak out before clearing her throat. “Well uh, next time...know that I’d be more than happy for you to…” she smiled timidly. “As long as you know, it’s not gonna cause one of us to die or whatever”

Yasha nodded, licked her lip and leaned in to brush a soft kiss to Beau’s. “Message received” she whispered as she broke away, leaving Beau just staring up at her wondering if she would ever get used to this casual intimacy. 

“Have you noticed that we’ve stopped stumbling over every other word?” Yasha asked casually after a moment. 

“I guess love really is that powerful, huh?” It was the first thing that came to her mind, and she found that she didn’t even regret saying it. 

When did she become so fucking cheesy?

“It is the most powerful of all magic, for sure” the aasimar agreed and Beau watched as a strong arm reached up and tugged on the rope above her bed. 

The rope that revealed that damn mirror. 

And Beau had the pleasure of watching the colour drain from her own face in the reflection afforded to her by said mirror. 

If Yasha noticed she didn’t say anything and instead reached across Beau’s body to carefully tug the blanket over them both, and then her eyes settled on the scene above them. 

Beau didn’t even have to look up to feel Yasha watching her through the mirror. 

“How come you only let yourself be vulnerable in front of me, Beau?” she asked gently after a few moments of them just laying pressed together in silence. 

Beau’s throat was dry and she took a moment to think about it before deciding to be honest. “I don’t know” she admitted with a shrug, eyes lifting to seek out Yasha’s in the reflection above them. “I’ve been asking myself that. It’s not - it isn’t an active choice, it just kinda keeps happening. With you”

“I’m glad”

“Yeah, me too” she found that unbridled honesty hard to hold back.

Yasha smiled at her in the mirror and she felt the barbarian’s arm tighten slightly around her waist. 

“You know what I love most about you, Yash?” she asked bravely. 

Yasha’s brow furrowed, cocking her head towards Beau’s in a way that asked her to continue. 

“When I’m with you I don’t ever feel the pressure to be strong. Or to keep things together” she whispered. “Because I know you’ve got my back, if I want to just let my guard down for a little while”

The arm that Yasha had wrapped around her shifted slightly and reached up to gently brush away the tears that Beau hadn’t realised were falling down her cheeks. Her heart caught in her throat at this physical embodiment of the admission she had just offered. 

Yasha had her back. She could let her guard down for the first time in her life. Because Yasha was there for her. 

Once she had brushed away the tears her arm slipped around Beau’s waist once more and the monk knew she was safe here in these arms. 

They were quiet for a little while longer, just watching the reflection of their entwined bodies above them. It was an image that for so long had felt like a dream to them both, something so unattainable, a possibility that was just out of reach. 

Yet somehow, despite everything, they had travelled this path together.

“Zuala used to…” Yasha whispered, voice a little croaky. “She used to say to me ‘happiness is only real when it’s shared’...” her eyes met Beau’s in the reflection and then she turned her head to meet them properly. 

“She was a smart woman”

Yasha nodded. 

“You were right that you can’t replace her…” she whispered, thinking back to the words in Beau’s letter. “But that doesn’t make you less, Beau” 

Blue eyes darted around as they searched Yasha’s for the honesty that was offered so freely. 

“Loving you doesn’t invalidate what I had with her. Nor does the love I had for her change what I feel for you” 

Beau swallowed and fought the urge to look away, to hide from the emotion welling up inside of her. 

“It took me a long time to realise that, but I won’t ever forget it. And I don’t want you to either” 

She lifted her arm from where it was folded behind her head, fingers brushing the harsh line of Beau’s jaw and then the edge of the scar that ran across the monk’s face. The human’s eyes fell shut at the touch, how could Yasha repeatedly find the parts of Beau that she herself thought so ugly and make them feel beautiful?

“It breaks my heart that you’ve never been made to feel enough” she whispered, “And I’m sorry that it’s taken me this long to tell you” the backs of her fingers drifted across Beau’s neck and down her chest, to brush the jagged outline of the Skingorger scar that peeked out of the top of the loose shirt Beau had thrown on. “You were always enough, Beau. I just needed to find ways to forgive myself and to heal before _I_ could feel enough for you” she explained, voice wavering with the emotion behind it. 

Beau bit her lip and reached out, covering Yasha’s hand with hers, holding it against her erratically beating heart. 

“It was the thought of you, of being able to love you, that kept me strong through those months…”

And Yasha didn’t have to elaborate for Beau to know that she was talking about the time under Obann’s control. She could feel Yasha’s thumb continuing to brush against that scar. 

“I’d toss and turn every night, hoping to hear thunder” Beau whispered, ducking her head to press her lips to Yasha’s hand. “I hate that we couldn’t get to you sooner”

“It’s okay,” Yasha promised. “We found each other eventually” she whispered. 

Beau smiled and nodded. “Found family, huh?”

“Found family” Yasha agreed, tugging Beau closer to her. 

“We might have to find a new family after tomorrow” she mumbled against Yasha’s chest. 

“Why’s that?”

“Because they are going to absolutely rip us when they realise we’re together”

“I don’t care” Yasha replied simply, and Beau’s eyebrows rose slightly. “I’ve never been allowed to love someone openly” she explained and Beau felt her heart ache with the pain that Yasha had had to go through. “I intend to make the most of it”

“Oh man” the monk laughed softly, “We’re really going to be those people?”

“Oh, for sure” 

Beau chuckled and glanced up at the reflection above, her stomach flipping as she saw just how happy she looked right now. She barely recognised herself. 

“Yeah okay” she agreed, nuzzling back into Yasha’s warmth. “I think I’m okay with that” she agreed, letting her eyes squeeze shut. 

She thought she might just be okay with anything that was thrown at her from now on, because she knew that Yasha would be by her side every step of the way. 

And with that knowledge, and a smile on her face, Beauregard Lionett fell asleep for the first time in her life knowing how it felt to be loved and to be more than _enough_.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, every time I tried to end this it kept writing itself! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Tumblr - @the-invulnerable-vagrant


End file.
